Merry Christmas
by ym520
Summary: sens unique MukuroXKyouya


La lumière du coucher de soleil envahissait une pièce un peu étroite mais propre et se déversait à flots à travers la fenêtre dont les vieux rideaux délavés n'étaient pas fermés. Penché sur la table, un jeune homme était aspiré par son activité qui consistait à épingler avec délicatesse des papillons sur des planches prévues à cet effet. Ses cheveux arboraient une couleur bleue si sombre qu'ils en paraissaient noirs. Ils étaient coiffés d'une manière qui lui était spécifiques : des mèches courtes en bataille au sommet du crâne et une longue queue de cheval retenue par un fil rouge. Son regard quitta les pauvres et frêles insectes pour fixer le vide. Rokudo Mukuro soupira. Il se leva, fit quelques fois le tour de la salle avant de s'avachir dans un canapé défraîchi qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, qui se fermèrent bientôt en poings serrés. Il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion pendant une ou deux minutes avant de relever brusquement la tête et de pousser un cri strident. « Assez ! »

Il se leva à nouveau, empoigna le téléphone, composa un numéro à toute allure et attendit que la personne qui sera bientôt à l'autre bout veuille bien décrocher. S'il était là. « Abruti ! Même s'il répond que lui diras-tu ? » se dit-il soudain. Mukuro allait raccrocher quand une voix masculine sortit du combiné. « Allô ». Le ton était calme, posé. Notre jeune imbécile ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, tel un poisson, et répéta cet enchaînement plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir produire un son caverneux. « Euuuuuuuh…. ». Et voilà qu'il avait la gorge sèche ! Il tenta d'avaler sa salive, échoua et s'étouffa à moitié. Un bruit de toux brusque et violente arriva dans l'oreille de l'interlocuteur du jeune écervelé.

Mukuro avait depuis toujours nourri une passion envers les papillons. Il les trouvait tellement stupides lorsque le soir, il allumait un feu et les voyait s'empresser autour. Complètement obnubilés par cette lumière et cette chaleur, ils virevoltaient autour, en s'approchant de plus en plus, comme hypnotisés avant que le feu ne s'empare d'une de leurs ailes et se propage dans tout leur petit corps. Ils offraient alors une étrange similitude avec les bâtonnets utilisés par les japonais pour faire des feux d'artifices entre amis. Ce que ces insectes étaient débiles, pour venir avec autant de satisfaction et de joie vers leur bourreau, pire encore, ils venaient s'y jeter de leur plein gré. Quoique, si l'on considère le niveau de conscience que peut avoir un papillon…

Mais quel rapport avec notre histoire me demandez-vous. Et bien c'est très simple, Mukuro, venait juste de faire exactement la même chose que ces pauvres bêtes qu'il trouve si ridicules.

Là par contre, pour tout comprendre, il faut un peu remonter dans le temps. Reprenons quelques semaines auparavant.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu se battre avec autant de volonté, malgré ses nombreuses blessures, forçant chacun de ses membres à bouger malgré leur état, il n'avait jamais complètement quitté l'esprit de Mukuro. Celui-ci, d'habitude était loin d'être timide. Cependant, face à cette personne et uniquement à cette personne, il ne pouvait se comportait comme il le faisait d'habitude, en s'amusant de des réactions excessives de ses proies. Bien qu'il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser transparaître sous sa carapace de sadique manipulateur, Mukuro ne pouvait empêcher son éternelle confiance en lui de s'effilocher, d'être indécis, tremblant, hésitant. Et cette foutue sensation poussait jusqu'à le rendre maladroit ! Oui, le grand, le tout-puissant Rokudo Mukuro, lui qui avait voyagé dans de multiples mondes, celui qui était revenu des enfers, devenait maladroit à la simple vue d'Hibari Kyouya!

Assez. Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout ce bordel. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Justement, Noël approchait à grand pas et il avait fermement décidé de passer le réveillon avec l'objet de ses désirs afin de pouvoir redevenir lui même. En effet, si c'était Hibari qui lui faisait un tel effet, s'il parvenait à capturer le cœur de l'insaisissable brun, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Non ?

Bon, restait à inviter le jeune homme…Ecrire une lettre. Voilà la solution. Mais étrangement, lui habituellement si habile avec les mots n'arrivait pas à en aligner deux sans qu'il ne les trouve ridicules. Il n'arrivait plus à dépeindre ces sentiments qui criaient pour l'autre brun. Il ne pouvait coucher sur papier ses battements douloureux dans sa poitrine, qui le heurtaient tellement qu'ils rendaient sa respiration laborieuse ; ses pensées qui tournoyaient dans sa tête sans jamais le quitter, lui infligeant des migraines colossales, sans oublier son imagination qui lui donnait envie de se mettre des claques mentales pour se rappeler à l'ordre. Comment voulez-vous faire autrement quand vous pensez à Hibari Kyouya sortant du bain, sa peau pâle légèrement rosie par la chaleur, des gouttes d'eau tombant de sa chevelure sombre sur son épaule, glissant sur une clavicule, un pectoral finement dessiné et des abdos bien musclés ?

Tant pis, s'il n'y arrivait pas, autant se confronter directement à l'adversaire et son génie de l'improvisation fera le reste. Comment ? Mais voyons… Le téléphone bien sûr ! Et voilà comment Rokudo Mukuro se retrouva en train de tousser à s'en faire cracher les boyaux avec Hibari pour auditeur.

Finalement il raccrocha. Il en était encore à se demander comment inviter le jeune japonais à un dîner aux chandelles quand il entendit dire qu'Hibari allait passer son réveillon à s'entraîner. Avec Dino Cavallone.

C'était le 24 décembre. La journée était passée rapidement, morose, emmitouflée dans son manteau cotonneux. Mukuro regardait tomber les flocons de neige. Dansant, virevoltant, au rythme du vent et tombant avec un bruit mat sur le tapis blanc. Derrière, le ciel grisâtre s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Le jeune homme était resté dans cette position toute la journée, sans boire ni manger. Le jour où il était tombé amoureux d'Hibari, il avait dit que le monde des humains était pire que les Enfers. Ce n'était pas faux. Ca l'était encore moins en ce réveillon de Noël. Et lui agissait exactement comme ces imbéciles de papillons, ses pensées se tournant vers leur bourreau et malgré la douleur, y revenaient encore et encore. Hibari Kyouya.

Peut-être que sortir lui changera les idées.

Ses pieds s'enfonçaient sans douceur dans la neige. Elle n'était pas moelleuse, elle n'était pas blanche. C'était juste de la neige tassée par les pas des piétons, rendue boueuse avec le temps, d'une couleur brunâtre sale respirant la crasse. Aux alentours, ce n'était que rires et sourires sur les visages des gens. Ils bavardaient bruyamment et rayonnaient littéralement de joie et de gaieté. Plus loin. Il devait aller plus loin.

Mukuro se retrouva dans un parc vide. Les balançoires solitaires avaient pour seule cavalière de la neige immaculée. Tout ce blanc illuminé seulement par la lumière oscillante des lampadaires sous un ciel d'encre, c'était lugubre. Mais Mukuro le trouva beau.

Il s'allongea dans ce froid qui l'enveloppait, dans la neige, face tournée vers le ciel. Cette immensité, cette profondeur qu'il retrouvait dans les yeux de celui qui le hantait.

Il frissonna. Certes, il sentait bien le froid lui mordre la peau malgré son confortable et chaud manteau, mais cela n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui le tenaillait dans son cœur.

Mourir. Que ce serait bien de mourir là, sans regret. Il n'avait plus rien, il avait tout perdu. Même sa volonté d'annihiler la mafia puisque maintenant, il en faisait partie. Il était tombé bien bas car à présent, il lui arrivait d'apprécier la Famille à laquelle il appartenait. Quelle déchéance ! L'unique petit rayon de lumière qui subsistait était Chrome. Il n'était pas autorisé à mourir. Pas encore. Sinon, il l'entraînerait avec lui par la disparition des organes qu'il avait créés. Il se souvenait encore du touché de cette âme pure et dévouée. De sa fierté d'avoir réussi à faire d'elle une illusionniste de talent. Pour son élève, celle pour qui il n'avouera jamais avoir des sentiments paternels, il allait se relever et faire face à ses sentiments.

Hibari Kyoya.

Ce fut comme s'il avait ouvert les vannes d'un barrage invisible. Des images de cet être chéri tourbillonnait dans sa tête, ses oreilles le trompaient en lui faisait parvenir le son de sa voix. Tous ses sens étaient submergés par ce qu'il savait de lui. Telle une illusion parfaite. Néanmoins, il savait se défaire d'une illusion, et cette fois-ci, il n'y arrivait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'Hibari Kyouya était bien réel.

Ses cheveux de jais, sa peau qui avait conservé la douceur de l'enfance, ses cils noirs délicatement recourbés, son cou si fin et si frêle, ses traits presque féminins, son attitude souvent hostile, belliqueuse, tout cela était réel. Cette volonté de fer dans toutes ses actions, cette liberté insolente, agaçante même, cette force qui l'avait impressionnée, tout cela existait bel et bien.

Il le savait bien. Il était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner de lui. Faire marche arrière toute dès qu'il l'avait croisé. Ne pas engager son âme aux côtés de cette personne qui mordait à mort tous ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près, tel un feu glacé dévorant ces misérables insectes qui tournoient autour de lui. Seulement, cette fois-ci, le papillon qui n'arrivait pas à se dégager de son hypnotisme c'était lui, lui qui avançait vers sa destruction. Non. Qui y courait. Et avec joie, avec bonheur, à l'idée de mourir par lui, que ce sera lui qui remplira son dernier regard, et que dans ses yeux bleu nuit il y verra son reflet…

Mais non. Il était seul, dans la neige, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était un ciel, seul sans ses étoiles.

Il faisait vraiment froid. Si froid qu'il était tout engourdi et que ses paupières menaçaient de se fermer à tout instant. Peut-être qu'il allait mourir ici finalement. Même sa conscience commençait à se faire plus faible, à s'évanouir tout doucement. Il se risqua à prononcer ce nom. Encore une fois, peut-être la dernière. Alors, le souffle tremblant, le cœur battant, sourdement, désespérément, il savoura chacune des syllabes prononcées. Hibari… Kyouya.

La neige lui brûlait les yeux, l'obligeant à les refermer juste après les avoir ouverts. Elle étincelait sous le soleil qui était déjà haut dans le ciel. En un sens, elle ressemblait un peu à Hibari. Tout en vous glaçant jusqu'aux os, elle trouvait encore le moyen de vous aveugler et de vous couper le souffle.

Il se releva, lentement. Rentra chez lui avec une allure de zombie. Prit une douche chaude, s'habilla et alla rejoindre la Famille. Au coin de la rue, il vit Hibari Kyouya, suivit de Dino Cavallone. Sur le visage de celui-ci s'étalait un hématome de belle taille avec une couleur qui lui sembla encore plus magnifique. Les lèvres de Rokudo Mukuro s'étendirent en leur rictus habituel et ses yeux pétillèrent à nouveau de malice et de perpétuel amusement.


End file.
